In recent years, a large number of technologies have been developed which acquire position information of a user and provide information to the user based on this, for example, such as the action recognition technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Position information of a user is generally expressed as latitude and longitude information. Measurements using a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver mounted on a terminal apparatus, measurements using the signal strength between fixed base stations in wireless communication, such as a Wi-Fi standard, or the like are used as methods which acquire latitude and longitude information.